King D and lonely girl
by findmyway
Summary: After seeing the headbands promo I decided to write this. It's about Dan being there for Blair.I hope it's good, please R
1. Chapter 1

**King D and Lonely Girl**

Blair was sitting in her dorm room alone, she was glad Georgina had left to see whatever creature that wanted to go out with her. Ever since she had arrived at NYU, her life was completely messed up: on her first day she had found that making friends(or slaves if you will), was a lot harder here then in high school. Hell, all the people here looked like they where from Brooklyn, maybe that was why Humphrey was so popular. She didn't know what she had to do to make people like her. It was like the reversed world, she, the former queen B: pathetic and unpopular and ordinary boys from Brooklyn like Humphrey: popular. At first she was at least hoping that she was to share a room with someone cool, but no, who did she see when she entered her room? Georgina effing Sparks. Blair was tired of it and so she decided to call Chuck.

Dan was just writing a new story, when he heard a familiar knock on the door. Georgina walked in and greeted him with a kiss. " What you up to, Dannykins?" " I'm writing and since when do you call me that?" "Oh I figured, since we are dating one month, we could at least call each other pet names." "Uh… I don't think so." "Alright then… Dan, guess what happened today?", Georgina smiled. "Tell me." "That bitch Blair Waldorf was completely humiliated during lunch, when she introduced herself to some popular girl with the words: Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf I'm sure you've heard of me, the girl said: No, I haven't." Georgina was laughing, but Dan just sighed: "Georgie, I think you should cut her some slack, it isn't easy for her around here." Suddenly Georgina got mad and asked: "Why The fuck are you defending her, Dan?" " Just cause.", Dan answered, he didn't know why he was defending her either, he normally hated her. Georgina stormed off and Dan once again sighed. Then he continued his story.

Chuck picked up the phone with: "Hey B, miss me already?" "To be honest yes, I hate it around here, my dorm smells and the other students are horrible to me." Chuck laughed and said: " Meet me at Giovanni's pizza palace at 2o'clock." " Sure and…" Blair suddenly stopped, when she heard giggling. "Chuck, who's that?" "Nobody", Chuck answered way too fast. Blair hung up on him and started crying. Chuck had done it again, but she was tired of it now, she wasn't going to give him his 50th chance.

Dan had finished his story and decided to make up with Georgina. When he arrived at her dorm she wasn't there, but he did hear a muffled crying coming from under what was probably Blair's sheet. He didn't know why he did it, but he slowly walked towards the bed and lifted up the sheet a bit. What he saw was a completely broken girl, her hair was messy and her eyes were swollen. Dan decided he had to comfort her, nobody should be left like this, even if it was Blair Waldorf. "Blair, what's wrong?" Blair looked up to see Humphrey, she didn't want to talk to him at first, but he was a possible shoulder to lean on so she said in sobs: " it's c… chuck, he cheated on me again, again." Dan was shocked when Blair put her head on his shoulder, he gently put his arms around her and said: "Hey if he does that then he isn't worth your love and you should try to love somebody else." "I know, but I really thought he loved me." Blair started to cry again. "Hey it's okay, you just need to do something fun."

Blair looked up at him and asked: "Like what?" "I'm throwing a party tonight, I can bring you if you want." Blair thought about it for a minute, this was Humphrey from BROOKLYN, but he had been nice to her, she eventually said: "Alright Humphrey, take me to your weirdo party." Dan was glad that she was laughing again, it gave him a weird kind of satisfaction. When Dan left, Blair said: "Thanks Humphrey, I don't deserve your kindness after what I did to you." Dan smiled: "Hey that's in the past now.

At 7'o clock in the evening, Blair heard a knock on the door. And there he was: Humphrey. Blair had to admit that he actually looked nice, he was wearing a bleu shirt with white stripes and a black jeans and since when had he become so muscled? Dan looked at Blair for a while, she looked very beautiful with her green blouse and designer navy colored skirt. "Are you ready to go?" "Wait, my headband."

A little while later when they where on the stairs, Blair said with a genuine smile: "Thanks for bringing me, Humphrey." Dan was amazed at how truly gorgeous she was when she smiled. He suddenly stopped and threw away her headband. " No headbands in college, okay?" He then smoothed her hair. Blair said in dignified: "Only my boyfriend can touch my hair." Dan just shrugged an said: "Not anymore." It was only an hour later, when Blair and Dan where both a little drunk that they danced with each other. Blair asked: " Do you truly like me Humphrey?" Dan hadn't expected this question and he said: " Uh… I suppose." " I like you too, isn't that great?", Blair was slightly more drunk than Dan. Suddenly she whispered into his ear: "You know what people who like each other usually do?" Dan turned a little red. Blair answered her own question: " They kiss." She lifted up her head and leaned into Dan. When their lips touched, Dan felt wonderful. In his fuzzy mind there was no place for Georgina and he kissed her back. Blair loved kissing him and also loved touching his muscled back. Dan started to kiss her more passionately. Before they knew it, they where in Dan's bed kissing each other hotly. Dan suddenly broke the kiss and said: "Wait, we can't do this, I have a girlfriend." Blair pulled him to her and said: "Yeah me." It costed Dan a lot of willpower to let go of her beautiful elegant face and say: " No Blair, I can't." And then after a long pause: "I think you better go." Blair fled his room in tears: another boy that didn't want her. Dan was extremely angry at himself for treating her like that. He never had that feeling with Georgina. He kicked his desk and went to sit on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Dan decided to go and visit Blair, he just couldn't leave it like this. When he entered her dorm room, Blair seemed to be fine. Dan began: "Look Blair, I'm sorry about last night I should have told you that I had a girlfriend and…" He was cut off by Blair, who said: "It's fine Humphrey, I was drunk last night, hell I would have kissed mr potato head." The truth was that Blair was upset, but she didn't want Humphrey to think she had cried over him. She did have some dignity. Dan however thought that Blair's voice sounded upset and he angrily said: "Oh yeah, well it felt pretty genuine last night." "Look Humphrey…" "Call me Dan goddamn it, you can at least do that after what we had yesterday !" " Dan, we had nothing it was just a stupid drunken kiss!" "Oh was it, so if I would kiss you now, you'd feel nothing?!" "Dan please." Then Dan softly kissed her. When it ended, Blair was in tears. "So you felt nothing, huh?" "Just go back to your stupid girlfriend, BROOKLYN!" Dan said: "No." "Why not?", Blair cried. "Because I can't stand to see you crying and I love you!", Dan said emotionally.

Blair's expression slowly changed and she whispered: "Then show me." Dan couldn't resist her anymore he had tried last night, but now she just looked so angelic and vulnerable. He brushed her tears away and then touched her lips with his. It didn't take long before the kisses grew more intense. They slowly walked towards Blair's bed, where she pulled Dan on top of her. Dan started to kiss Blair's neck, while she was unbuttoning his shirt. Dan really enjoyed the feeling of Blair's warm tiny hands on his stomach. Blair was surprised at how soft Dan's lips were, chuck's where much more rough. Also Dan wasn't so insensitive as Chuck, he tenderly made love to her. Afterwards he continued to kiss her, unlike Chuck who left her bed as soon as the "good part" as he called it was over. Then they lay next to each other and just looked into each other's eyes. Blair gently stroked Dan's hair and then said: "I love you too." Dan smiled at her and then they both fell asleep.

The next day Georgina decided to visit Dan, she hadn't seen him for over 2 days and that was too long. Just as she entered the room, there was a ringing. It came from within Dan's black pants. Georgina pulled Dan's phone out of his pocket without hesitation. When she opened the message, she was shocked to read: "Last night was truly amazing and I miss you already, cabbage patch xoxo B.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgina gave the message another glance and knew exactly from who it came: Blair Waldorf. There was only one person who signed her text messages like that. It was almost too cruel for words that bitch who she so enormously hated, with her boyfriend. She decided to confront the most arrogant upper-east-sider and went off.

Dan was nervously pacing trough the corridors of the girls dormitory. He knew he had to break up with Georgina, that was just the right thing to do. He realised he must really care about Blair, else he would've never done anything like that. Dan had always been proud of his honesty and loyalty, but in the hour to come those qualities were going to be screwed up badly. Just as he approached her dorm, he jumped at an incredible shouting.

"You've sent him this, didn't you?!" "You filthy little slut, where did you get the nerve to do that, huh?!", Georgina face had turned extremely red, while Blair was just shocked to find out who Dan's girlfriend was. She shouted back: "Well I don't know what he ever saw in you, because he's intelligent and charming, quite the opposite of you!" Georgina then grabbed her by the hair and pulled as hard as she could. Just as things were about to get ugly, Dan ran in and shouted: "That's enough already!" Georgina turned to Dan and said: " Well speak of the devil and you can take that last word literally." "Georgina please I've been meaning to tell you." " Then why didn't you?!" "Well I haven't had the opportunity." "Now I also get why you were defending her, you've been sleeping with her." " That's not true, our first time was last night." Georgina shouted: "Our first time?!" "You say that as if it meant the world to you!" Dan then softly said: "It did, I'm sorry Georgina but Blair and I are in love." Blair interfered: "Ugh Humphrey don't be so corny, you sound like a girl." She turned her face to Georgina and said: "He is right though." Georgina was now even more shocked then before and said: " You don't love her, she has just got you convinced that you do, that's who she is you know: a manipulative bitch and oh, also a whore." Dan calmly said: "I refuse to believe that, I have seen a side of Blair that not many people get to see and I adore that side." "But…", Georgina was in tears. Dan said: 'I'm really sorry alright, but I can't change the way I feel." Georgina went to sit on her bed and said: "Get out of here and take your little slut with you."

Dan and Blair had been in Dan's dorm for a while. Dan was still a little concerned about Georgina: "How do you think she's coping?" " She just need's time, after a while she'll be back to normal.", Blair answered, while stroking Dan's back. " God, you're so sensitive." "I know, but a break-up is never easy." Blair smiled and playfully asked: " Oh, shall I cheer you up?" Dan smiled back and said: " Yeah, actually I think I'd like that." They started to kiss and it seemed like the kiss never ended.

Sadly a story has an ending and this is it.


End file.
